No tengas miedo
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Madoka al abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta de dos cosas, el primero había tenido un sueño cuando su hermana y él eran jóvenes y el segundo, Chihiro no dejaba de moverse a su lado, murmuros y una pesadilla lo atormentaba gracias a esa película de terror.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Estuve llorando un poco cuando vi esta parte en el anime, que Madoka recordará un poco cuando su querida hermana de igual manera le temia a las películas de terror y la forma en la que había abrazo a Chihiro y como este le había pedido que se quedara dormido por el miedo que tenía._**

 ** _¡Espero que les guste!_**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Boy Maid no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Ototachibana. Yo solamente pudo prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

 _Cuando las cortinas estaban cerradas y las luces apagadas, sólo la luz que emitía la televisión aluminaba la habitación. Un grito infantil y femenino, se había escuchado por toda la casa tan solitaria mientras una puerta se abría tan ruidosamente._

 ** _-¿Otra vez estas viendo una película de terror?_** _-Un niño de cabellos rubios habló al ver a la persona tapándose con una frasada._

 _Su nerviosismo se había ido al ver como se descubría y veía a una niña de cabellos oscuros._

 ** _-Es que..._**

 ** _-Hermana, sabes que no deberías de verlas si te causan miedo_** _-Se acercó rápido y tomo sus manos frías, trataba de calentarla._

 ** _-Lamentó que tengas que preocuparte por tu hermana mayor_** _-Ella se abrazo a él, este sólo empezó a acariciar su largo cabello._ **_-Soy la mayor y es a quien más miedo le dan_**

 _Después de largo tiempo en donde sólo se escuchaba la música de la película ambos se separaron. El de rubios cabellos miraba a la mayor._

 ** _-Si mi hermana mayor tiene miedo entonces yo la protegere_** _-Ambos hermanos se miraron_ **_-No tengas miedo que aquí estare siempre para ti..._**

 _Ella sonrió y se abrazo más a su hermano, este sólo le dedicaba dulces caricias y chistes malos para que ella volviera a sonreír. Le daba un poco de gracia que al tener miedo de aquellas películas de terror, su hermana las seguía rentando._

Cuando Madoka abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que aún seguía tan oscura la noche. Había recordado la vez que su hermana había rentado la película de terror y un poco preocupado había corrido por toda la casa al escuchar su grito.

Sentía que no había dormido mucho, claro después de que se había escapado de su trabajo, ya que alguien a su lado no dejaba de moverse de más. Volteó a su lado y vio a aquel infante que no dejaba de moverse mientras murmuraba cosas que ni él entendía. Se notaba que el sudor seguía bajando por su rostro y unas cuántas ojeras asomándose debajo de sus ojos.

Aunque sabía que muy pronto se ganaría un golpe de Chihiro, lo tomo entre sus brazos y empezó acariciar su cabello. Podía sentir como el niño empezaba a tranquilizarse y se juntaba un poco más a él.

 **-Aunque actuas como un mayor aún eres un niño que le tiene miedo a las películas de terror y tiene pesadillas** -Sonrió con cariño, podía ver en el rostro del infante una gran sonrisa adornar su rostro **-Eres igual a mi querida hermana mayor** -Lo abrazo con más fuerza y cerró sus ojos, sus manos no dejaban de acariciar su cabello **-Si Chihiro tiene miedo entonces yo lo protegere, no tengas miedo que yo siempre estaré a tu lado**

Quito el cabello mojado de la frente del menor, podía ver como empezaba a tranquilizarse. Con una sonrisa le puso mejor la cobija, el menor había dejado de moverse y la sonrisa seguía en su rostro.

Sentía como los ojos volvían a pesarle y antes de quedarse dormido sintió una suave caricia en su mejilla y un beso en la frente.

 ** _-Se que lo protegeras de sus pesadillas Madoka, porfavor, cuidalo_**

Y con una sonrisa en su rostro volvió a dormirse, aún habría muchas cosas en la mañana y uno de ellos sería la patada de aquel niño. Valía la pena todo riesgo.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _¡Me encanta escribir de ellos! No en el ámbito de romance o Yaoi ¡No sean malpensados porfavor! Me encanta su relación de tío o padre y sobrino e hijo._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook "Anzuzu Dragneel" el Link de mi página como el demás redes sociales los pueden encontrar en mi perfil de Fanfiction. ¡Así descubrirán más historias!_**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Martes 26 de Diciembre de 2017_**


End file.
